


Ignis, Dream a Dream of Peace

by minJIJI (itscoolbabe)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Modification, Clay | Dream and Sapnap are Childhood Best Friends, Demon Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mass Murder of Different Races, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Self-Mutilation, Species War, Survivor Guilt, The Nether (Minecraft), War, demon badboyhalo, hahhahahahah, im gonna be honest. its gonna get pretty fucking brutal so beware, its all about building healthy relationships with ur homies and being able to trust them, my own take. a little at least. on Minecraft mechanics, now tell my the FUCK THAT ISNT A TAG???, race war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoolbabe/pseuds/minJIJI
Summary: Demons dwelled in the Nether, they lived in their own societies along with the Piglins and Zombie Pig-men. They were creatures of many faces and full of culture. For millennia they lived in peace, keeping to their fire and brimstone, co-existing with the humans that explored their home long ago.Minding their business.Some people however, feared what they couldn’t comprehend. With clouded judgment the humans banded together in order toeradicatethe demon race.An excuse for mass murder, nothing more and nothing less.Sapnap can’t look at himself without feeling sick and Dream just wishes his friend would smile again but the fire won’t start and a portal hasn’t been opened in years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. ashes denote what fire was

**Author's Note:**

> listen to me. people dont give these two the story they NEED. so here i fucking am.
> 
> grammarly may be a bitch, but theyre MY bitch.

Sapnap looked around, it was a place where he had never been before. It was cold and the ground was sort of soft. There were trees everywhere, brown like the chests in the fortresses and abandoned piglin bastions, they looked not being red. It was cold. Why was it so cold? And dark. There wasn't any lava for heat or light. Sapnap's tail flickered from behind him.

  
  


There were trees beyond where the child's eyes could see. He was shivering and he trembled, his eyes watered, it was harder to see.

Skittering came from behind Sapnap, a whimper left his mouth. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"Mommy?" He called out, taking a careful step forward, his tail curled up and around his waist. The fireball in the... what had his mom called? Oh! In the sky had fallen and it was dark.

The wet—his mom had said it's what happens when water, something that was like lava, was blue, like diamonds, fell from the sky. It was called rain. She said it was usually cold. The green floor was damp because of the falling water, the floor was called grass.

Skittering, closer. Something was walking towards him.

Sapnap broke out into a sprint. Sobbing as he ran through the weird tress. It was getting darker, his mom had called it night. She said it was dangerous.

"Mommy!?" The scream echoed throughout the forest, awakening the mobs near-by. "Mommy!!" Sapnap could hear more and more footsteps behind him. Tail having gone taunt with fear.

Why was it so _dark_ in the overworld?

" **Mommy??!!!** " Shrill shrieks pierced the mobbed filled air. The cry blended in with the groans from the zombies.

The more Sapnap ran the fewer the weird trees there were, not even a blue one like back home. He couldn't breathe, his legs had started to go cold because of the different ground. He was going to die.

He was going to die.

"Sapnap?" His mother's voice called from where the trees were gone, " **Flammula?!** " She was right in front of the child, her body glowing like his had been before the cold had gotten to him.

" **Mommy!** " Sapnap tripped, distracted by his mother. The ground was slippery and soft, it hurt less than when he fell on the netherrack. Crying hurt.

"Baby! Oh, my baby!" Her warmth was right in front of Sapnap, a large, stronger tail wrapped around him and picked him up. He was in his mother's arms. Safe.

But even then the trembling hadn't stopped, he continued to cry into his mother’s chest as he listened to his mother growl. Even while fighting Sapnap’s mother was graceful, the movements smooth in a way that lulled the child demon to sleep.

Sapnap didn't wake up until noon the next day, he was still in his mother’s arms. Waking up with a jump his mother was quick to soothe him, softly humming. The sound was deep in her chest, resembling a purr that wrapped itself around Sapnap’s fear and held it until it disappeared. Her tail came up to wrap around the child's own, coaxing it out of the tensed curled state it was in. Sweet apologies were whispered into Sapnap’s soft cheeks.

“Baby,” the female demon’s voice was quiet, “let's take you a bath, how does that sound? Hmm?” She was smiling down at him. Deft hands slowly untie his forehead ribbon, folding it and setting it aside. On her forehead there rested a headband, much the same color as her rich skin, it served the same purpose as Sapnap’s ribbon. She pressed a small kiss to her child's marking, burning bright red in the middle of his forehead.

“… m’kay…” sighing the child let his mother carry him. Cheek resting on her broad shoulder, lazy eyes roaming the place they were in. Bad had stayed behind, house sitting, Sapnap was sure his brother would've liked the place they were staying at.He always spoke of the moments he spent in the overworld.

The walls were bright, everything looked… _bigger_ , it was so much different than back home. Images of last night flashed through the little kid's mind, making him shiver. His mother crooned, rubbing his back, chirping her sound of comfort that was so familiar to Sapnap.

Putting him down, she was slow to take his clothes off, careful to not startle him.

“ **Flammula** , ” their native language rolled off the demon mother’s tongue in a deep rumble. Much more melodic than in the forest. “ **The blue lava is warm** , ” her warrior's hands ran through Sapnap’s hair, she looked down at him. They both had the same obsidian black eyes. “ **It won't stay that way for long, so we need to hurry up. Omne korrectum**?”

“ **Ita**.” Sapnap closed his eyes as he was lowered into the water. It was warm, just like how his mother had said, it was easier to move in than lava, even if by a little. All the leftover tension ebbed away with the calm ripples of their water, Sapnap’s tail flickered about lazily in the water. Only the tip of poking out of the water.

From above him, his mother chuckled, “ **Flammula** , ” at the mention of his name Sapnap looked up. Pinching his eyes shut when his mother kissed his marking again. “ **Ego amo te**.”

Large hands ran through Sapnap’s hair again, pushing him back a little, his eyes eased up to be gently closed, “ **ego amo te.** ”

Nothing was said for a while, Sapnap was given a small wooden toy to play in the water with while his mother washed him. It was something completely outlandish to him, having things to playing with while he showered. Back home everything would've burned. He could see why his brother liked it so much up here. After getting out of the bath, however, was the worst experience of Sapnap’s life. The air that hit his skin was _freezing_. The small demon was left shivering, wrapped up in a piece of cloth on the bed as his mother went to look for his clothes.

When she came back the sight of her child glaring up at her, dripping with water, pouting, manage to pull a laugh out of her. Seeing the bottom lip of their small demon quiver she stopped, quickly drying and dressing him.

“Sapnap, ” the adult demon looked down at her child, “we’re going to meet a friend of him. She won't mind that we’re demons, but some people will hate us.” She kneeled in front of her son, hands clutching his arms, “don’t show your tail, or speak our language and especially— _especially_ —don’t show your marking to people who you don't trust.” Sapnap could feel the urgency in her voice and nodded, scared of not his mother but the consequences of not following what she had said. “Now hide your tail, **Flammula** , for me.”

Sapnap thinks that was the last time he ever saw his mother smile that way.

“Mommy, ” it felt weird having his tail wrapped around his stomach under his shirt, “does your friend live in the big scary place?” Sapnap was holding onto his mother’s hand, swinging it as they walked away from the town then had been in. When they arrived there, their tails were out but no one even looked at them, why was his mother so scared now?

“No, ” she swung up her arm, bringing Sapnap up into the air where she caught him. Giggling the child wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck. “She lives someplace better.”

Sapnap’s giggles died down a little, “okay, mommy.” Now in the arms of the adult demon, the child rested his head on her shoulder.

“The last time I saw her, she had two kids. A little girl and a baby boy.” Her deep rumble of a voice felt want against where Sapnap’s body was closest to her. They both ran hot, but the warmth he felt when his mother spoke so close to him was different. “Maybe you’ll get along with them.”

Throughout the travel there, Sapnap’s mother kept telling him everything she knew about everything she had encountered in the overworld. Recounting her fights, which always ended up in glory ( _but you have to remember, baby, that sometimes there will be fights you won't be able to win, and in those cases, it's best to back down_ ), the sand temples in the desert and even the manors in the forest full of users of evil magic. All the things his mother told him filled Sapnap with wonder and awe. Soon their walking had come to a stop and the demon child was being put down.

"Killingstone!" Sapnap jumped, scrambling to hide behind his mother, tail twitching under his shirt.

“Helena, ” the female demon nodded in greeting at her friend.

“I was worried for a second, thought you weren't going to show up.” The woman sounded nice but the demon child buried his face into the back of his mother's shirt, hands clasping the soft fabric tightly.

A familiar tail tip played around with Sapnap's hair, running down the nape of his neck. With caution, Sapnap unfurled his tail and brought it out, without looking he waved it around until it met with his mother’s.

“Yes, about that, Sapnap ended up getting lost in the forest near the village we’re staying.” A warm heavy hand patted the child's head, “it's his first time in the overworld. He hasn't experienced a night yet and it spooked him.” The demon mother—Killingstone—smiled as she looked behind herself and down at her child.

“Oh!” Wiping her hand off on the apron that she had on Helena stepped forward, “is that your other boy? Did Bad stay behind?” Maybe because he heard her approach, Sapnap hid being his mother some more.

“We needed someone to house sit, Bad offered since he’s already been up here… don't you have a boy? Around the same age as Sapnap?” Killingstone looked at her friend, the other woman's eyes were still trying to catch a glimpse of the child. Badboyhalo looked nothing like his mother, she had said he took after his father in every aspect. Helena looked over at her friend when the human felt the gaze of the demon boring into her skin.

“Hm? Oh! Yeah, Dream, sweety! Come here for a second, I want you to meet someone!” Turning back to the house Helena called out, nothing happened until the front door busted open, and out came a little boy. He was blond and had the faintest hints of freckles over his face. Killingstone smiled, making sure to keep her sharp teeth out of view as to not scare the child.

Behind the boy came running a girl, she was taller than the boy as she was also older than him. She was the one that Killingstone remembers from her last visit here, the girl smiled at the demon before walking back into the house. The little boy situated himself next to his mother.

“Hello, I’m Dream…” he introduced himself, hands politely at his side.

Behind Killingstone, for just a second poked out a tail, much smaller than the female demon’s, it belonged to her son who was still hiding behind her. Only Helena noticed and had to keep down her smile. “Hello, Dream, my name is Killingstone.” She introduced herself to the child, his white shirt had dirt stains, and the shorts he had on did a horrible job at keeping the scraped knee from the elements.

Dream scrunched his nose, confused, “that's a weird name.”

His mother looked down at him, raising her eyebrows at the rudeness of her son. Killingstone laughed, Sapnap shifted, easing up the hold on her shirt and flicking his tail.

“Not from where I live, ” amused the female demon let her tail wave out from behind her, bringing Sapnap’s with her. Dream gasped, his eyes turning wide. The demon child tensed from behind his mother.

“Are you two demons?!” Dreams eyes were widened with amazement, cheeks spread into a large smile. He was standing on his tip-toes, leaning forward toward the two guests.

“Dream!” His mother berated her son, “don’t be rude!”

Killingstone chuckled, one of her hands going behind her to bring Sapnap out from his hiding place. Thankfully the child walked out, head held low, one of his hands was still holding onto his mother’s shirt. “We are.”

Dreams curious green eyes settled on Sapnap who looked like he wanted to leave. Yet, he took a step away from behind his mother to stand next to her. His tail flickering non-stop behind to show just how nervous he was, Sapnap’s black eyes stared right back at Dream.

“He… hello my name… my name is Sapnap…” the child demon’s voice was soft, the hand that wasn't holding onto his mother's shirt was holding his own.

“I’m Dream, nice to meet you!” Dream stepped forward, closer to the little demon. Sapnap was about to step back when he felt his mother's tail play with the loose ends of his forehead ribbon.

“Nice… to meet you Dream.” Sapnap smiled at the little boy and that was the first time Dream had seen a smile with so many small fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing all of this on my phone since i dont have a working laptop at the moment. so this is going to be a little bit tough for me but i really want to write this story. mainly because i havent really seen a lot of stories focusing on a (not romantic) relationship between Sapnap and Dream. the only choice i had was to write it :(
> 
> then...... the story got way out of hand. like look at the fucking tags ;-; i just wanted two boys showing platonic physical affection while being platonic soulmates, is that too much to ask for???? big sigh apparently it is :,((( 
> 
> i wont complain too much because now i have a chance to explore a lot of stuff i havent before! oh! and to the people who actually read these (thank u for reading my rambling) but if u believe that there might be some things i didnt/dont end up tag(ing) [not on purpose], that i should, please tell me. thank u. also also, everything in bold is a different language and yes, its based on latin, sue me (please dont) i’ll re-state that in the next beginning of the next chapter for those who don’t read this 
> 
> besitos babes! 
> 
> p.s— sleep enough to get through the day (at least!) eat enough food and drink water, stay healthy cuties (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)


	2. respect the grayest pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations from the last chapter <3
> 
> **Ita** — yes 
> 
> **Omne korrectum** — okay (the closest translation I could find) 
> 
> **Ego amo te** — I love you

Sapnap and Dream were quickly left alone to play in the small backyard, there was a picket fence around the plot of land. Maybe so that mobs didn't accidentally trample all over the flourishing garden but... the more time Sapnap spent watching Dream jump off buckets and mounds of dirt he also suspected it was to keep the other kid in. A girl was watching them, though she looked more interested in her book than with them and Sapnap felt like he _should_ be doing something but the ground was still too soft in all types of wrong ways and there's a forest a few paces away from the house.

It was setting him on edge.

"Hey, Sapnap!" Dream was suddenly right in front of the demon child and it startled Sapnap enough to jump. His tail went rod straight. "Sorry, " he sounded it, with a nervous smile and hands held out to him as if he were a spooked animal. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to... y'know... play...?" Dream was holding out a wooden sword to Sapnap and it takes a moment for everything to register and when it does the younger kid can't hold back his smile.

His tail flickerd from behind him. Dream couldn't keep himself from staring.

"I'll be careful, promise!" Sapnap takes the wooden sword, the smile on his face wide and toothy. Dream couldn't help but stare at that too. His teeth were smaller than his mother's but they weren't _human_. Sharp. _Interesting_.

The human boy laughed, "what? You think you're better than me already?!" Launching himself at Sapnap who's tail had curled, like a cat, Dream let out a battle cry that finally made his sister look up for a second.

In the end, Sapnap won with his demon strength and demon stamina—and how was Dream supposed to know that the younger boy had been trained by both his mother _and_ older brother! Not that he's met Sapnap's older brother, but if he can teach someone how to throw _anything_ like that they must be insane.

"You're so cool, Dream!" They were laying on the grass, under the shade of the house now that the sun had moved across the sky some. "I didn't know humans could be so _fast_!" Sapnap was laying beside Dream, his hands under his head as he rested on his side to look at the human boy. Black eyes full of wonder. It made Dream’s cheeks flush pink, not at all used to having this type of attention.

Huffing the blond turned to lay on his side to face Sapnap, "yeah? But you still managed to beat me! Mom said you would be younger than me, how come you're better?" Dream was very much bitter about someone younger than him beating him at a game _he_ made up.

"Demons are just sturdier than humans... at least that's what my mom says..." Sapnap's forehead, covered by his hair and ribbon was starting to itch. The thin grass blades weren't helping, they irritated his skin in the worst ways possible. "Since we've been up here she's been telling me to be careful around humans."

Sapnap’s marking was starting to hurt, he’s never had it hurt so much before. At least not since the last time he had his growth spurt, but that was months ago, and his mom had said it wouldn't happen for a while or ever. He balled his hands into fists and started to chew on the inside of his cheeks. No matter how much Sapnap wanted to rip his ribbon away and scratch he couldn't.

Green eyes stared skeptically at the demon, squinting hard enough to where Sapnap looked like a blob. "Are demons _really_ that strong?" Sapnap shrugged or did the equivalent of that while lying down. Focusing on the human, the demon blinked a few times and exhaled slowly. He needed a distraction, like what his older brother said.

"The grown-up ones are, " Dreams older sister stood up, closing her book as she walked down the porch to stand in front of the two boys. "I've heard stories of grown-up demons taking down ravagers with their _bare_ hands." Looking down the girl had her arms crossed, she was staring right at Sapnap. "Have you heard stories, baby demon?" Crouching the girl set her book down, resting her chin on her knees. Sapnap’s tail sliced the grass, offended.

Feeling very put on the spot Sapnap flushed, his ears heating up. Thank _En_ they were covered by his hair, "um... what's a _rab–_ ravager?"

Dream laughed, "they're these things made by illagers!." He looked up at his sister who kept staring at the demon. "They're big and grey, with horns, and are super strong."

"Um... well... my brother told me that dad once defeated two wither skeletons?" Having two people stare at him was too much for Sapnap, his face was still hot and the pain had spread to feel like a headache, he wanted nothing more than to toss himself in lava and stay down there until everything just _stopped_.

Before the older girl could speak the door behind them opened. Out walked Sapnap's mother, behind her the human woman, they both had satchels hanging off their shoulders. Killingstone looked at her son, feeling relieved that he _appeared_ to be getting along with the human children. A smile was started to grow on her face until she noticed the furrow in between Sapnap’s eyebrows and the way he looked uncomfortable.

"Sa–" before the demon could finish calling out to her son, he was already clinging to one of her legs. "What is it? **Flammula, what’s the matter child?** ” Sapnap was burrowing his head into her hip, hands grabbing fists of her shirt, his tail slithered around her leg, and his whole body shook.

“ **It… it hurts…** ” his voice was small, muffled as the demon spoke.

Worry grew in the Killingstone’s chest as she tried to pull her son away from her to get a look at him. All it did was make Sapnap tighten his hold on her shirt, his tail quivered as that too wrapped itself tighter around her leg. The worry in Killingstone’s chest was starting to ache.

“ **Flammula, tell me where it hurts so I can help!** ” Urgency laced Killingstone’s voice as she tried to pull her son away again, the feeling was starting to spread to Helena who had been watching. Though her knowledge of the language being spoken wasn't the vastest, she had enough to know what was being said.

Finally, Sapnap pulled away, his eyes were black with small red dots as pupils, the skin around them had turned black, cracks revealing softly glowing lava. Tears were starting to run down his cheeks, no water. Just lava. Someone gasped. Sapnap’s whole body shook, his ribbon was starting to burn in the center and Killingstone was quick to pick up her son and press his face right into her neck. Her hands trembled as she held her son close.

“Helena!” Turning to look at her friend the demon looked a little wild in the eyes. “Do you have lava!?” Both of the human’s children were pressed to their mother’s side, the girl looked a little frightened but the boy and something akin to wonder in his green eyes.

  
  


(Later on, Killingstone would feel thankful for that wonder in those wide eyes.)

Various emotions flashed across the woman’s face before realization stamped itself across her features. “There’s a lava pool in the woods, I can take you there, ” she ran into her house, pulling her children along with her. Killingstone licked her lips, body jittery as she rocked Sapnap back and forth, shushing and running her hand through her son's hair. Lava ran down her neck and burned away streaks of her shirt. “Come on!” Helena sped walked out of the house, her dress was tied up and she had pants and boots on.

Killingstone wasted no time in following her friend, jogging behind the other woman. Jumping over the picket fence. Once outside, and with one final look shared between the human and demon, they started running straight to the forest.

Both women twined through the trees with impressive ease and precision. Sapnap’s crying sounded faint as he was being carried through the dense forestry, Killingstone focused her hearing on only that sound, ignoring her breathing as well as Helena’s. For someone carrying a child, the demon was intimidating fast.

Killingstone’s heart pounded hard against her ribcage, it made her chest ache. Her eyes were focused on Helena’s back, not caring about the small drops of lava that followed them on the grass.

They both heard the lava before they saw it, the sizzling and popping was a sound the demon welcomed with open arms. Speeding past Helena, Killingstone threw herself to her knees. It was enough to force the grass to peel up from the thatch layer and bunch up. Sweat dripped down her face, Helena dropped to her knees a few steps away from her but Killingstone was busying herself with undressing Sapnap. Not even the uncomfortable feeling of her pants sticking to her knees was enough to mae the demon lose focus on that child.

“ **It’s okay… you're going to be fine… it’s alright…** ” Sapnap’s soft crying had turned into full-body sobs, his small body trembled in a way that looked painful, the cracking around his eyes had spread. His jet black hair dripped with lava and the mother puller her son to her chest, crooning low in her chest to try and bring the slightest bit of comfort to the child. Even though her voice was as unsteady as her hands.

Beside them, the lava gave away a soft warm glow, the heat a welcomed feeling. Killingstone looked down at her son, seeing the usually bright child in this state again made her heart clench in the most painful of ways, at least this time Bad wasn't here to witness it. The last episode had left him so shaken he had cried.

Picking up Sapnap the female demon held the child over the lava pit and tenderly lowered him down. Her hands dipped into the red hot liquid, making sure her child was sitting down. Gasping when Sapnap threw himself back so that he was completely submerged in the liquid. Her body lurched forward on instinct but the demon stopped herself before she too went in.

Silence settled over the two women, Killingstone shakily laid down on her side. Eyes trained to where her son had dunked himself in the lava. From behind her, Helena sat up, taking deep breaths.

“Is it another growth spurt?” Her voice was flakey as she spoke.

Killingstone hummed, “I think so, ” the demon’s eyes glazed over as they reflected the glow of the lava. Her shirt was falling apart and a fire might burn down the entire forest but she didn't care. “But… he had one a couple of months ago… I don't…”

The words tumbled into the air, falling gently like ash as they dissipated into nothing.

In the lava, Sapnap was finally able to close his eyes and not have to squeeze the blinding tight to try and relieve the throbbing pain in his forehead. All around him was warm, the thick nature of the lava made it so his limbs gently floated in the liquid. His hair stayed in the same spread-out strands it splayed itself into when Sapnap dropped into the lava.

A sigh left the child's mouth as he relaxed his muscles completely, letting himself drop into the lava even further until he touched the bottom of wherever he was. This had helped the last time something like this had happened. And it sure was helping now.

Tentatively Sapnap opened his eyes, nothing but red-orange around him, the color brought him to comfort the same way his mother's deep-chested croons did. His marking glowed a soft red, Sapnap hummed, closing his eyes as he stretched his neck back and gasped. The skin of his forehead was being punctured from the inside. Faraway from his mind he registered that it should be hurting but it seemed like a was a waste of energy.

A trembling sigh left the child's throat as he awoke from the dazed comfort he was in. Blinking Sapnap pushed his arms down, surprised when he realized the lava wasn't all that deep. He wasn’t even sitting up all the way before thick arms were being wrapped around him.

Killingstone’s hands trembled as she held her son, her breathing was short and harsh, almost like she was struggling to do it. Pulling away she gasped, finally knowing why Sapnap was having another growth episode. Small horns had sprouted from her son's forehead. Helena gasped, they looked positively _adorable_.

“Oh, baby, look at you...” Rough thumbs came up to graze over the newly sprouted horn on the child's forehead, “just like your brother.” A tired smile made its way on Killingstone’s face, thank _En_ it was just horns and not something else. She tried not to put too much pressure on her touch, remembering how sensitive Bad was when his horns sprouted. 

After the tension completely drained from all their bodies they were all left exhausted. Helena patted Sapnap’s head when they were saying their goodbyes, chuckling when the child blushed and picked at his tattered shirt.

“We’ll come back tomorrow, there are still some things we need to get done, ” the adult demon bowed her head to the human, “sorry about the fiasco we made.” Bouncing Sapnap on her arm Killingstone settled the satchel from earlier on her other shoulder.

Helena laughed, “it’s nothing! It’s been a while since I’ve been on a run like that, I don't mind at all, but yes, see you tomorrow.”

They waved their goodbyes, Helena walking the way they had come running from while the two demons headed somewhere off into the forest. With a compass in hand, Killingstone started walking back to the village. The sun was starting to set and the sky wouldn't last lit for long so she made sure to walk fast.

It didn't take long for Sapnap to fall asleep, a growth spurt like that would take a lot of energy, not to mention all the running around he had been doing with the other boy earlier.

From now on it would be harder for Sapnap to maneuver his way through the Overworld safely. A sigh left the mother's mouth, was it too much to ask? For her kind to be left alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im back!!!! the reason this took so long was because i hit a road block. the good news i got over it last night and wrote the rest of the chapter. i went over it a little but its not perfect.
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this chapter :] oh and!
> 
> heads up, the next chapter is going to get more intense so beware of those tags i put about race. i’ll give another warning at the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> _En_ — is the god of fire in Albanian pagan mythology
> 
> besitos babes! 
> 
> p.s— sleep enough to get through the day (at least!) eat enough food and drink water, stay healthy cuties (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)


End file.
